Dr House vs Black Jack
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: House viaja a Japón por un castigo impuesto por su jefa Lisa Cuddy, pero él tiene otra intención entre manos que involucran a cierto doctor sin licencia japones.


**Hola chicos, ¿como están? esta vez les quiero compartir una historia que ya tiene algún tiempo que escribí, me base en el comercial donde aparecen House y BJ juntos, cuando lo vi me dije ¿y por que no? como ya he dicho en algun momento anterior no soy muy afecta a hacer historias suelta y sin contexto entre ellas, pero esto me esta sirviendo de buena prueba, espero les guste**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dr House y Black Jack no me pertenecen son de Fox y Tezuka Pro. respectivamente, yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder 8D**

 **DR. HOUSE VS BLACK JACK**

 **Cap. 1: "La carta"**

-Muy bien doctor House, lo felicito: tres intentos de demanda en este mes y apenas llevamos dos semanas- le espeto sarcásticamente la doctora Cuddy mientras sus ojos chispeaban de rabia.

-bueno, dos mas y le darán un yogurt- respondió burlón el doctor House.

-¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS!- le grito ella- no se como tolero su actitud y no lo he despedido, la próxima vez el consejo no solo lo echara a usted si no que también me sacaran a mi de aquí, por el bien de los dos, compórtese; dudo que en el mundo exista algún médico que actué como usted.

-Lo siento "mamá", no volverá a pasar, por cierto la paciente sobrevivirá por si le interesa- el doctor House se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y se apoyo en su bastón dejando a Lisa Cuddy muy enojada y con deseos de hacerle pagar por todo lo que la torturaba, el problema era como, ya que a House todo se le resbalaba, no era un hombre al que se le pudiera lastimar tan fácilmente, y, ¿si lo hacia cubrir mas horas de clínica?, no, mandaría a alguno de sus asistentes en su lugar y no seria correcto que alguien mas sufriera por el, aunque en todo caso la otra persona que se merecía el castigo tanto como el será el doctor James Wilson ya que en esta ocasión él lo había solapado en su plan para atender a la paciente por lo tanto, ella debía buscar algo que los hiciera sufrir. Se sentó después de mirar por la ventana de su despacho y se dio cuenta que no había revisado su correspondencia por culpa del caos que había reinado todo el día así que comenzó a escoger las cartas hasta que dio con una que tenia sello de Japón, leyó el remitente, tomo el abre cartas y leyó el contenido de la carta, con forme pasaba la vista por las líneas una maligna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus sensuales labios; al terminar dijo en voz alta.

-esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-¡no puedo creer que me este pasando esto!- se lamento el doctor Foreman con las manos en el rostro mientras esperaba para abordar el avión que los llevaría a él, al doctor House y al doctor Wilson a Japón

-no te quejes, al menos tú tenias opción- le respondió el doctor Wilson con un tono de resignación,

-pues si estoy aquí quiere decir que no tenia muchas opciones, aun no se que se apodero de la doctora Cudi para que me mandara con ustedes a Japón.

Foreman estaba realmente resentido con la doctora ya que esa mañana poco después de que llegaran a la sala donde el y sus colegas, los doctores Cameron y Chase ayudaban al doctor House a diagnosticar casos médicos la atractiva directora del hospital llego para hablar con ellos acompañada por el doctor Wilson con cara de niño regañado para decirle a House que los enviaría tanto a el como al medico oncólogo a Japón.

\- las razones por la que los enviaré allá- les aclaro a la anonadada concurrencia mientras sonreía con satisfacción- vienen aclaradas en esta carta.

En seguida se dispuso a leer el contenido de esta

" **Estimada Dra. Lisa Cuddy**

 **Por medio de la presente le extiendo mis mas sinceros saludos y desearle que se encuentre bien. Como ya debe de saber soy el director de un prestigiado hospital en Hiroshima, Japón y nos hemos enterado que en su hospital se encuentra trabajando uno de los mejores diagnostas de su país, en Japón no contamos con esa rama de la medicina y nos hemos propuesto que nuestros médicos cuenten con ese útil conocimiento para mejorar los servicios médicos aquí.**

 **Por tal motivo el consejo medico de este hospital me a autorizado a pedir que envié al doctor Gregori House para que imparta un taller en nuestro hospital con el fin de mejorar la calidad de este. Espero su respuesta.**

 **Sin mas, queda su servidor.**

 **Dr. Sasaki Hiroshi**

 **Director**

Al terminar de leer la carta House la miro de manera aburrida.

-¿terminaste?-le pregunto con la típica actitud de alguien que no escucho ni una palabra, eso enfureció a la directora pero trato de mantener una actitud lo mas serena posible aun cuando sus bellos ojos verdes le indicaban que seria capas de asesinarlo por la noche de una manera lenta y dolorosa, satisfactoriamente dolorosa.

-bien, como acaban de escuchar el doctor Sasaki me ha pedido que envíe al doctor House a impartir un seminario para el hospital Toho, por lo que encantada he accedido a enviarlo acompañado del doctor Wilson en vista de su gran desempeño en los anteriores días- aquello sonó como un sarcasmo y todos, principalmente el doctor Foreman no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa, ese detalle no se le paso a la doctora así que añadió.

-y como no espero que se comporten como es debido, enviare a uno de ustedes con ellos, ¿que opina doctor Foreman? ¿le gustaría acompañarlos? no es forzoso que lo haga pero confío que con su buen juicio sabrá evitar que se metan en problemas.

El pobre doctor accedió sin mas remedio, en cuanto a House, de alguna manera extraña acepto sin oponer resistencia, lo que no le causo buena espina a Cuddy. Por eso, en ese momento se encontraban esperando a que House llegara y ya llevaba algunos minutos de retraso.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les pique la espinita de que pretende hacer e buen dr. House por tierras niponas, no olviden que el conoce el país y su idioma.

¿que pasara cuando él y Bj se encuentren?


End file.
